


Time

by rubychatoyancy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychatoyancy/pseuds/rubychatoyancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's times like these when he can feel the universe as it stretches before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that I wrote after a day spent catching up on Doctor Who and listening to "Time" by Hans Zimmer on repeat. Not related to any part of the storyline in particular.

It's times like these when he can _feel_ the universe as it stretches before him.

The vastness, fullness and the emptiness all at once.

He senses the essence of time as it flows around him and the possibilities that it holds. It snakes its way through his legs, tickling behind his neck. It flutters over his closed eyes and he breathes it in, knows that this will be the only thing he has left.

All creation is filled to bursting with those would give anything to have this much time, this much possibility. Instead, he is cursed with it. For him, it is suffocating. It does nothing more for him now than to torture him with the knowledge of the eternity that he will spend never getting what he truly wants.

He remembers the ones he once loved, _still_ loves. He thinks with bitter anticipation of those he will love. Love that will continue to hold the fragments of his heart together even as it rips his mind to shreds. One of his heart clenches in response to the thought and he gasps with the pain of it. The second is beating a harsh sonnet against his ribs which he can both feel and hear echoing against his hollow chest.

Every beat repeats the word.

Over and over again.

Alone, alone, alone.

_Alone._


End file.
